


Are you fucking quoting Eragon at me???!!

by Thebluewolf99



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hostage Situations, How Do I Tag, I havent written fanfition in years, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, connor/ markus is very minor, gavin isnt a total dick, no beta we die like men, shitty android biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebluewolf99/pseuds/Thebluewolf99
Summary: Connor finds himself in an eerily similar situation. Can he right the wrongs of his past?(I'm so bad at summaries I'm so sorry. This is for Tumblr user deviantconnorarmy's quote challenge. I actually like how this turned out but please read the note at the beginning :)





	Are you fucking quoting Eragon at me???!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelDesaray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDesaray/gifts).



> Hi! I haven't written fanfiction in a looooonnnnngg time, and I've never actually posted anything on this site despite having been here since 2014. However, I fell deeply in love with D:bh and I found a funny quote prompt list/ challenge on Tumblr by deviantconnorarmy and I decided to try my hand at it. I like more serious fics so I tried my best. I'm sorry for the unoriginality of the plot but I wanted to explore what might happen if Connor was put in this same situation but as a deviant. Can you tell I'm a sucker for a redemption story? I'm also a sucker for RK1K and Connor becoming best friends with everyone so I had to sneak it in there. I don't have anyone to beta read for me so let me know if there are any typos or if some things are too OOC. Just let me know what you think overall :)

     “What’s the situation?” Hank commanded, walking up to Captain Allen with Connor not far behind.

     “Deja Vu,” the Captain replied, “We have a PL600 going by the name Damien, threatening to jump off the balcony with the son of his former owner and shooting at everything that moves. This time, luckily, no one has been killed, but three of my officers are injured”

     “Daniel,” was all Connor could whisper, the parallels of the situations making him shiver.

     “Exactly,” Allen replied, “You’ve done it once before Connor, think you can do it again?”

     “Absolutely not,” Hank cut in, firmly, “Last time ended in Connor falling off a building.”

     “But I have learned from my mistakes, Lieutenant,” Connor turned to face him, “I can do it.”

Hank looked between Connor and Allen and said to the android, “Can I speak to you in private?” Connor nodded slowly as the Captain said, “Hurry up, we don’t have much time.”

 

Hank took Connor by the arm and guided (dragged) him to a bathroom nearby. He took a deep breath and looked the former android up and down.

     “Lieutenant,” Connor said, eyes pleading, “please let me do this, I have to. I am not afraid, I will be extremely cautious and look for all the evidence I can find to raise the probability of success.”

     “ **That’s the spirit,** ” Hank muttered, “ **one part brave....** ” He paused and looked at Connor. The android’s face lightened slightly with hope.

     “ **Three parts fool** ,” Hank finished in a slight growl as he looked away. Connor’s brows furrowed in frustration.

     “Hank, you need to trust me,” Connor nearly shouted, moving to face the Lieutenant, “I was specifically designed to do this. Do you know what they called me before Deviant Hunter, Hank? They called me The Negotiator. I have done this hundreds of times before I became a deviant and I can still do it now. Please Hank.”  

     Hank looked down into Connor’s brown, puppy dog eyes, and heaved a sigh. He placed his hands on either side of the android’s shoulders and searched his eyes. Logically, Hank knew Connor was the most equipped to handle a hostage situation, but now that he was a deviant there was no replacing him. He thought back to all the things that Connor has done in the past year of his deviancy. He had not only befriended Markus, he had started dating him.  He became best friends with Simon and close friends with North and Josh. He had befriended Kara, Alice, and Luther and he and Hank had become uncles to Alice. Some of the androids still distrusted him because of his time as a deviant hunter, but others regarded him as highly as Markus for freeing them from the CyberLife warehouse. He had become a son to Hank, a respected detective at the DPD and even managed a tentative friendship with Gavin. He had done so much, and Hank was so scared to lose him in nearly the exact scenario that had quickly killed the android before. However, he knew that Connor not only was the most equipped to deal with this situation, he needed to do this, if only for his own closure. Connor had broken down one day, after spending the day with Simon, and told Hank of his guilt for not doing enough for Daniel. He knew logically that there was no way that Daniel would have made it out alive that night, but Connor still harbored the guilt of lying to him. Hank reached a conclusion in only one minute and thirty-two seconds. He stared intently at Connor.

     “Don’t make me lose another son,” he grabbed the door, walked out and planted himself in a corner farthest away from the balcony. Connor watched him for a second before straightening his back, fixing his tie and walking to the hostage’s room. He picked up various pieces of evidence in the boy's room and only became more confused. The rest of the house was nicely furnished, but the boy’s room only had a dirty bed, a broken lamp, a scuffed up desk, and a dresser. The child had very few personal objects, and the ones he could find were dirty or broken in some way. He found a box on the boy’s dresser with the name “Benjamin” carved carefully into the top, obviously done by a machine. He opened the box and saw drawings, the first of a little boy with black hair and a blond man with a blue light on his head holding hands at the park. He looked at the next picture and saw the boy standing in front of the android who was on the ground with blue leaking from him. There was another man in the picture who was tall, wearing all black and had red smoke coming from his hand. The last picture showed the boy with bruises crying over the blond-haired android whose eyes were black, empty. Even the worst detective would know what happened.

     Connor made his way to the balcony, scanning everything around him for more clues just in case, but found very few. He spoke to one of the officers before moving the curtains to peer outside. This time there were no helicopters, no dead police officers, and no snipers. He saw Damien outside on the edge of the balcony holding Benjamin eerily similar to what happened with Daniel. Connor weighed his options and made his decision.

     “Damien,” he called out before stepping through the curtain, “I’m coming through the door, don’t shoot, I just want to talk. Can you do that for me?”

     “Are you armed?” Damien screamed back. Connor weighed his options.

     “Yes, but I’ll put my gun down, see?” He carefully reached through the curtain and dropped the gun the ground outside, “May I come out now?”

     There was a pause and then a tentative, “O-okay.” Connor carefully came out from behind the curtain with his hands raised. He saw Damien tense up and hold the gun closer to Benjamin. He quickly scanned Benjamin and found no injuries. Connor couldn’t help but wince at the waves of memories that came crashing over him.

     “Hi Damien, my name is Connor, I work for the Detroit Police Department,” Connor didn’t try to move yet, “We just want you and Benjamin to both get out of here safely.”

     “Don’t call him that” Damien screamed, moving the gun closer to the boy, but never actually pointing it at him, Connor noticed, “Only _he_ called him that, his name is Ben!”

     “Okay,” Connor moved his hands down slowly in a placating manner, “Hi Ben, my name is Connor, are you hurt?”

     “N-No,” Ben stuttered as he shook.

     “Don’t speak to him, you filthy human,” Damien screamed again, “All you do is hurt him, hurt me, hurt him hurt me no no no.”

     “Human?” Connor said, utterly baffled, “Damien, I am an android, like you.” Damien seemed unconvinced.

     “Prove it, prove you’re not one of them,” he cried, the tears on his face glistening in the spotlight shining on them from inside the apartment. Connor gazed at Damien curiously before removing the skin on his hands, revealing the white chassis underneath.

     “See, I’m an android, just like you,” Connor waved his exposed hands slightly. Damien’s eyes widened in what seemed to be recognition and the tears on his face seemed to double.

     “The Liberator,” Damien said reverently, “rA9 answered me.” Connor was lost. It wasn’t uncommon for androids who didn’t see him as the Deviant Hunter anymore to call him the Liberator, but he had no idea why Damien would be so relieved that he was there. Suddenly, Connor’s eyes fluttered as he felt the pressure of someone trying to open a line of communication with him. Thinking it was Captain Allen or Hank, he opened the line.

 _“Please, you have to help us,”_ it was Damien, _“He’s making me do this, I don’t want to hurt Ben, but he said he would kill her if I don’t do this.”_

 _“What? Who? What’s going on Damien?”_ Connor replied, utterly lost.

 _“The man, Ben’s father. His name is Jason, he’s a Red Ice dealer, he kept me for my Thirium, and he hurt Ben, now he’s using me to try and get him money and a car to get him out of here after someone threatened to turn him in. He has my girlfriend, Jenna, hostage and he’s watching us. If I don’t do this, she dies,”_ Damien sobbed out loud. Connor was dumbfounded, this was certainly a turn of events that even he could not have calculated.

 _“Do you know where he could be now?”_ Connor asked urgently.

_“No, but he has to be nearby, he's watching us but I don’t think he can hear us, he might be in an apartment nearby.”_

_“What does he look like?”_ Connor asked urgently and was given an image of a man.

 _“Ok Damien, here’s what’s going to happen, I’m going to disconnect from our channel and contact my partner. He will go look for Jason and Jenna, and you and I can make it look like we’re making a deal. How does that sound?”_ Damien didn’t physically relax which was good, but Connor saw his stress levels decrease massively.

 _“Thank you, Liberator, thank you,” Damien sighed in their connection, “rA9 save us.”_ Connor disconnected from the channel and immediately called Hank.

     “Connor! What the hell is going on? You guys have just been staring at each other for the last five minutes,” Hank yelled, the worry evident in his voice.

     “I don’t have time to fully explain Lieutenant,” Connor made it seem like he was yelling at Damien but in reality was whispering into his connection, “Damien isn’t doing this of his own free will. There is a man named Jason, who has a girl hostage in one of the nearby apartments and is threatening to kill her if Damien does not comply. I am sending you an image of him now. I need you to run the facial recognition software on Captain Allen’s mobile computer against the security footage for the past hour and find his location. I am going to make it appear like I am negotiating with Damien because we believe he can’t hear us but he can see us.”

     “Holy shit,” Hank said, “Holy shit, Connor.”

     “I know Lieutenant, please hurry.”

     “On it,” Hank replied as they ended their connection. Connor looked back up to Damien and Ben.

     “Everything is going to be alright, Ben, Damien won’t hurt you,” Connor yelled.

     “I know, Damien would never hurt me,” Ben said, “It’s dad who’s making him do this.”

     “I know Ben, we’re going to get both of you out of here safe, I promise,” Connor nearly winced as Daniel’s voice echoed in his head, _You lied to me, Connor._ But no, this time he would not fail.

     “Damien is there any information that you could give us on Jason,” Connor asked, knowing that the other officers were listening.

     “He- His full name is Jason Wade Cabell, he’s 5’ 11” and 189 pounds. He was born on August 5th, 1998. He has short black hair and blue eyes. He’s a red ice dealer, he used to steal my Thirium to make it. He hit Ben, that’s what made me become a deviant. I couldn’t watch him hurt Ben anymore,” Damien was shaking as he spoke.

     “Thank you, Damien, you’re doing great. Try taking a few steps forward and point your gun at me, that way you are away from the edge, and you won’t cause suspicion,” Connor knew the officers inside could hear him so they did nothing while Damien did as Connor said. Connor made a show of backing away.

     “Tell me about yourself, Damien,” Connor prompted.

     “I- I was manufactured about three years ago, but I became a deviant only a year ago, right before the revolution. I tried to leave, but I couldn’t leave Ben and Jason trapped us here. He would let us go to the park and let me take Ben to school, but he has a tracker on me. I knew if I tried anything he would hurt Ben,” Damien made a good show of yelling and talking to keep up the image.

     “Once this is over, I’ll take you to New Jericho, we can get you a home for you and Ben and Jenna. We will make sure you’re all safe,” Connor said, looking earnestly into Damien’s eyes, “How did you meet Jenna?”

     “She was in the park one day, her dog knocked me over and she was apologizing, she’s the only human who has ever shown me kindness. After I deviated, she tried to help me leave, and when I couldn’t, she helped me with repairs and keeping Ben happy,” Damien hugged Ben tighter as he spoke.

     “Ok Damien-” Connor cut himself off has he received a call from Hank.

     “Conner, we found him, he up two floors and over a bit, he has a sniper rifle set on Damien and Ben We’re going in to get him, the girl isn’t with him, we called her number and she’s safe at home,” Hank said in a rush.

     “Ok, Hank, please be careful,” Connor replied.

     “You too, son,” Hank replied gruffly.

 

     “They found him,” Connor said to Damien, “Jenna isn’t with him, she’s safe at her house, it’s almost over Damien.”

     “Oh rA9 be praised,” Damien breathed, and Ben relaxed slightly. They heard a bang to their right and the sound of glass shattering. Connor looked over and saw a gun pointed out of a window above them. He distantly heard shouting and he ran through several scenarios before coming to a conclusion. He wouldn’t fail Daniel again.

 

     Before anyone could react, Connor jumped in front of Damien and Ben. He grunted as he felt a bullet lodge itself in his chest, but he couldn’t check to see if it had hit his Thirium pump. He used his momentum to push Damien and Ben out the way, and away from the edge, but this then drove him off the edge. He fell for a second before managing to grab the ledge before falling all the way down. Briefly, he saw a man falling out of the window above them with a bullet wound in the middle of his forehead. He struggled to pull himself up, but the damage to his chest was leaking Thirium quickly and he was growing weaker by the second. He heard someone calling his name, but everything sounded muffled like he was underwater. He felt himself slipping and he allowed tears to fall down his face. The android just hoped that Hank wouldn’t do anything rash after he died.

     He felt something grab his arm and begin to pull him up onto the balcony. Through the static of his interface, he saw Daniel- no, Simon- no, D a M 1 e N crouched over him, trying to stop the flow of Thirium. Conner tried to pull in a breath that he didn’t need but found he couldn’t. He began to panic, he couldn’t leave Dad. He fought against the timer, but just as Hank entered his vision with a look of pure panic on his face, it began to fade and he lost the fight. Darkness enveloped him.

 

     He was awake. How was he awake? What happened? Memories of the balcony, the hostage, Daniel- no, Damien, flooded back to him. He looked around, feeling like he was moving through water. The wound in his chest was fully repaired, but he was still somewhat low on Thirium. He was hooked up to many wires and had what looked like a Thirium IV in his hand. He brought his hand to his face and studied it curiously. He knew that ingesting too much Thirium too quickly can cause damage to his systems so the IV made sense. He felt like his processors were filled with sand and he couldn't make them go faster. He slowly scanned a clear looking solution that was mixing with the pouch of Thirium. After a one minute and forty-three seconds, he managed to identify it as a fluid to slow the processors of androids to calm them for procedures. It had been developed by CyberLife, who was now co-owned by Markus and the leaders of Jericho as well as Elijah Kamski.

     The room he was in was a soft blue, with slightly darker blue triangles decorating part of the wall. He looked over to his left and saw two large windows overlooking the lights of the city of Detroit. He saw a table with cards and flowers and even a balloon with a fish on it. This meant he has been here longer than a day. He scanned the cards and saw some from the leaders of Jericho, some from the DPD, one from Damien, Ben and Jenna, and even one from Gavin. He made it a point to read them when he wasn’t high on android morphine. He continued his analysis of the room and saw not only Hank asleep in a chair but Markus too. He studied them both and could get results from Hank. He saw no traces of alcohol in his system which made Connor’s artificial heart soar to know that even when Hank had a reason to drink, he chose not to. He also saw signs of prolonged high stress. He checked the time on his internal clock; 6:00 am.

     “Hank,” he managed to whisper through the molasses in his processors. Markus’ head sprang up from his stasis.

     “Connor,” he breathed, while quickly shaking Hank awake.

     “Huh, what?” Hank grumbled sleepily.

     “Hank,” Connor called again, louder this time and all traces of sleep left Hank as he shot up from his seat an rushed over to Connor, Markus on his heels.

     “You fool of a robot!” Hank roared in anger, “You nearly got yourself killed!”

     “Hank, dad,” Connor whispered, tears running down his face, “I couldn't let him die, I couldn’t let Daniel down again, Dad.” Hank immediately softened when Connor called him Dad.

     “I’m sorry Connor,” Hank whispered as he took Connor’s hand in his, and Markus took the other and smiled softly at him.

     “You really had us worried Con,” Markus murmured and stroked his thumb across the back of Conner’s hand before planting a kiss on it softly.

     “You saved them all Connor,” Hank said, “They’re living in a house that New Jericho gave them. You did it, son. Daniel would be proud.” Connor began sobbing.

     “Don’t you ever do that again to me Connor,” Hank whispered, pressing his forehead to Connor’s, “I can’t lose you, son.”

     “Never again, Dad,” Connor whispered back, “I promise.”


End file.
